(a) Field of the Invention
The new type invention is related to technologies of heat dissipating fans, especially related to a programmable controlled heat dissipating fan.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, heat dissipating fan is a must-have component in the equipments such as computers, etc, whereof it is generally comprised of fan blades and fan body while through the alternative change of magnetic field generated between the stator winding and the magnet frame, the fan blades are driven to rotate by the fan driving circuit whereby to achieve the heat dissipation effect due to acceleration of air flow during the fan rotation process. At present, outlooks and functions of the conventional dissipating fans are more unitary, lacking beauty and moving effects that do not better serve the consumer demands, and so is harder to seduce the buying desires of consumers. Following the rapid advancements of science and technology, the industry has offered a kind of time and date displayable fan whose related patent documentations can be referred to Chinese patent announcement No. CN2859025Y. which discloses a fan comprised of a fan head and its connected power supply device, whereof an light emitter array module is installed through the fan blade, and a driving circuit board is installed inside the fan head and connected with the said light emitter array module, whereof the said driving circuit board is installed with a power supply battery and is loaded with a driver program to drive the light emitter array module to display time, date, image and text, thereby to provide the time, date, image and text displaying functions. However, the said fan has the following imperfections: On one hand, the said driving circuit needs an external interface to get external power supply that is troublesome to customers and is inconvenient for use, and obviously, it is not adaptive to the resent trends of development. On the other hand, as the driver program on the said driving circuit is fixed, i.e. the internally preloaded display program is unchangeable, whereof customer cannot switch it freely as needed, the application is unitary and not good for market competition.